Home Sweet Home the final part
by Linz3
Summary: Here it is... someone taught me how to add chapters so on my next story I will... thanks you know who you are! Ummmm, please see Home Sweet Home, Home Sweet Home More of it :), and Home Sweet Home the 3rd Time I've Added. Thanks everyone!


Home Sweet Home pt. 6  
  
Author- Linz  
  
Disclaimer- No the characters aren't mine,(except for the mention of Melissia, and Nicole I think, who I made up) but I wouldn't MIND it if they were. Please? OK now I'm begging. I don't own The Practice, the characters, or any of the products or anything else (T.V shows, etc.) that I mention.   
  
Thanx 2-Linnie and HatetosayItoldyouso are awsome! Thank you for the feedback!  
  
Summary- Bobby and Lindsay finally get a weekend to relax ALONE without Little Bobby. But then Jimmy needs a place to stay and... c'mon, I won't ruin it for ya!!!... P.S- PLEASE SEND FEEDBACK, I LOVE IT!  
  
"Jimmy, I need to talk to you." Bobby said. It was almost 11 o'clock and him, Eugine and Jimmy were the only one's left in the office. Jimmy arose from his chair and walked into Bobby's office.  
  
"Can you just close the door?" Bobby asked, as Jimmy closed it. He walked right up to Jimmy and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"I alway's welcome a guest who needs a place to stay. But you... the people who come into my house live there. If I was to live at your home, I would not tell people you watch too much porno. What Lindsay and I talk about is in the comfort of our house, and our house only. Do you understand?" He asked, looking him in the eye once again. Jimmy swallowed uncomfortably.  
  
"Yes." He managed to say out loud.  
  
"OK..." Bobby started walking back to his desk but decided he would have to confront him face first. He spun around.  
  
"Rebecca invited you to go to her place, she decided that she just got back from a vacation and she could use some company." Bobby smiled.   
  
"Also, as you know, my house isn't really fit for three people much less four-"  
  
"Thats fine Bobby. Thank you, anyway, for the time I spent with you. You really helped me through that tuff time and you really DO have a great family." Jimmy smiled. A fake smile that Bobby couldn't see, and so Bobby genuinly smiled back. Jimmy couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Bobby, I just have one question for you."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why do you think I'm such a bad lawyer?" Jimmy asked, and Bobby froze. He turned around.  
  
"Why would you say that?" Bobby smiled nervouslly.  
  
"Bobby, remember the time I told you I'm not a pet? I still stick by that." Jimmy said, and walked out of Bobby's office. Bobby followed him.  
  
"Were you spying on Lindsay and I?" Bobby asked, disguested. Jimmy turned around.  
  
"When I hear my name heard in a disgusting tone of voice, yes, I tend to listen." Jimmy sat down at his desk and pretended to skim through papers, though the papers he was using were over a year old. But he continued to pretend to be productive untill Bobby slamed the door into his office and went to go back to work. This caused Eugine to walk out of HIS office.  
  
"Jimmy, are we having a slaming contest, it's 11 o'clock at night?" He asked angrily.  
  
"I dunno, ask Bobby." Jimmy mumbeled. But he realized he had to apoligize to Eugine. He was only apoligizing beacuse... well becuase Eugine truely deserved it.  
  
"Hey Eugine." Jimmy whispered as Eugine walked back into his office. He turned around.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were right before. You've been divorced, I haven't, you have a son, I don't. I'm sorry, you DO understand. I was just mad because I did love Nicole, and I just felt like the only piece I had left of her was some e-mails. I couldn't take people anoying me while I was even thinking about her, and that's something I'm gunna have to work on. I'm really sorry, Eugine." Jimmy looked back down at his pretend-paper's we'll call them, and pretended to skim through them once again. "Thanks, Jimmy." Eugine said and walked over to him.   
  
"You OK?" He asked sympethitically.  
  
"Yeah, I just need some time, ya know?" Jimmy replied, looking up.  
  
"Of course I know." Eugine smiled.  
  
"By the way, Jimmy? Just to let you know, those papers are dated 2001." Eugine said and walked back into his office. Jimmy turned bright red.  
  
That night Bobby and Jimmy rode home in silance. By the time they had all left it was 12, and since Lindsay had taken the car Bobby and Jimmy flaged down a cab. They both walked into the house as Jimmy set up the couch to sleep. Bobby walked into his room to find a sleeping Lindsay with the T.V still on. He smiled and took a walk into Little Bobby's room, where he was sleeping also. He was planing on talking to Jimmy, but decided he would just go to bed, he could talk to him in the morning. But as he walked into his room, he heard his name.  
  
"Bobby." Jimmy whispered. Bobby wheled around.  
  
"Uh... am I bad? I mean, horible. No, I mean worse then horrible-"  
  
"Jimmy..... personally I don't like putting you on murdur cases. But... no horibble is over reacting. You're just my sue guy. Can I call you that? My sue guy? I mean face it, you're the best on a sue case, and that's all there is to it. Not many of us can beat you there. You're OK, Jimmy, I just didn't think you were top notch, and when I let you close and we lost, I got mad. You're a great guy though, and nothing will ever change that." Bobby smiled and Jimmy smiled back.   
  
"And Lindsay... you heard her. She's got my oppinion also. She loves you though Jimmy. She really does. And so does my son. You're a great friend. Let's keep thing's that way, shall we?"  
  
"Deal." Jimmy smiled from ear to ear.  
  
"Oh, by the way... Nicole... we've got her as a client... armed robery. Seems she's been using one of your credit cards." Bobby couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"I think I'll defend her." Jimmy smiled. Finally things would be back to normal.  
  
*THE END*- Wow that took me so amazingly long... it was a lot of fun though. Please send feedback, I do love it oh sooooo much :). Thanks to all the people who r\r! 


End file.
